The Voltron Force Gets a Job
by Light Phoenix
Summary: After Keith blows the money to get a dog, the VForce(and Lotor against his will) get a job at Farmer Jack R


Disclaimer: Guess what? I OWN NOTHING!! Basically; Voltron and all characters are not mine.  
  
All flames will be ground up and fed to Hunk, who lives in the trunk of my car.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Keith sighed deeply and made his way with a heavy heart to the meeting room in the castle of Lions. For months they had been saving and saving to buy a dog, only for all the money they earned through mowing lawns and grooming robeast to suddenly disappear last night from its piggy bank. When Princess Alllura burst into tears at the news, Keith suddenly felt guilty of blowing all of the money on a new pair of go-go boots and-  
  
They're riding boots!! yelled Keith stopping in his tracks and angrily yelling at the voice of the narrator. Don't you people EVER get tried of that stupid joke?!  
  
I pause to think about the question I have been presented with.  
  
  
  
Keith muttered a few insults under his breath and entered the meeting home, little white boots, stupid red jump suit, and all. The rest of the Voltron Force were gather around a small table emptying the lose change out of their pockets with forlorn expressions on their faces. In the far left corner of the room, Prince Lotor was curled up asleep on the couch.  
  
What are you doing here?! demanded Keith storming up to the blue prince, screaming so load it scared his teammates. Lotor lazily opened one of his cat like eyes, glanced at Keith for a brief moment as if the Black Lion polite was just a fly, yawned, and went back to sleep. Keith just rolled his eyes and turned to his teammates.  
  
What is he doing here? Keith asked. The others just looked at each other and then back at Keith.  
  
We kidnapped him hopping that King Zarkon would pay a ransom. explained Lance begging to count the change on the table. Unfortunate, the old fish is over joyed that the little punk is gone and told us if we wanted ransom money, we should have stolen his adult dippers instead.  
  
I think it's pretty obvious that we do not have enough money here to get a dog. stated Pidge and Keith sat down next him. The only thing I can think of to earn money quickly is to get a real job, not washing Hagar's cat for a quarter.  
  
I'll say! cried Hunk rolling up his sleeve to reveal his arm covered in scratch marks. Getting that cat in the water was hell on earth!  
  
began Keith, bringing the team's attention back to the crisis at hand. Getting a real job is not going to be easy to do. Remember, Arus has a total surface population of forty people, all centered in the same little village that looks like a medieval town even though this is the year 2486 on an advanced planet. There are not any jobs to be had.  
  
That's not true anymore! Allura declared suddenly, her sky blue eyes full of hope. An Earth grocery chain named Farmer Jack has just opened a store here on Arus! We can get a job there!  
  
Everyone let out a triumphant cheer, Allura beaming with pride that she had thought of such a good idea.  
  
As everyone fielded out of the room, Keith suddenly remembered the napping Lotor. He walked up to him and roughly shook the prince's broad shoulder.  
  
Get up, Lotor! demanded Keith as Lotor groaned and slowly moved into sitting position. You're coming to Farmer Jack with us to get a job. Lotor raised a white eyebrow and stared a Keith as if he was insane.  
  
Why should I? huffed Lotor, pouting like the brat he was. It's not my fault you are not smart enough to raise enough money to buy some mutt!  
  
Well, since you're technically our prisoner, I decided to temporally make you slave labor! announced Keith pulling out his laser blaster. He didn't want to do this, but he knew it was the only way to make Lotor corporate and they could use the extra pay check. Now march!  
  
Okay, I going sheesh! growled Lotor arrogantly running his hand through and his snow white hair. The two then caught up with the others and made their way to Farmer Jack.  
_*_  
  
Yeah, I know it's short and stupid, but it will be over in the next chapter. I plan to have that up later this week. Lame? Funny? Tell me what you think.  
  



End file.
